Mi Hija and I
by Kuroda Aika
Summary: A stupid series of random one-shots about Papa!Spain and his little (or not so little, in some chapters) Filipinas. OC, a mix of humor, angst, drama and fluff. Pretty much all ideas here inspired by Hebi Neko, a true and loyal Philippines fan. Thank you, that will be all for now!


**A/N: This fic is based on our personal Philippines OC, so instead of Maria Clara de la Cruz, we're gonna be using our own Phili: ****Amelinda Isobel Marquez****. Of course, we worked hard trying not to make her a Mary Sue (it took us one whole school year- I swear- to realize that she was one). This series of one-shots are inspired by Hebi Neko's little stories. She's a true Phili fan, guys. **

**Okay, so since I didn't know how to start this fic... I decided to portray how Spain and Phili met. Speaking of those two, this is some kind of a Papa!Spain and Phili kind of thing. Lemme give it a try.**

* * *

"Fusososo, I've found her~!" the barely-concealed-in-the-bushes Spaniard chucked quietly to himself. He'd been watching the tiny nation a few feet away from him playing and singing around, completely unaware of her surroundings. There were a few times she actually stopped and glanced towards the bushes and trees around her, but she was too dense to actually suspect anything. He had been plotting this for a while now, just to get back at her for killing his friend off mercilessly. Magellan was a good man, he didn't deserve what he got!

But the moment Spain laid his eyes upon the cute child in white for the first time, his heart softened, knowing that she wouldn't have done such a thing, or at least, it wasn't her decision. If this cosita was truly the Pearl of the Orient Sea everyone knew, then she was one cute nation! She seemed so pure, so innocent, so lovely. She'd make a good servant now, wouldn't she? Of course she would. So the very next second, Spain found himself ever so quietly tip-toeing to her direction while her back was turned.

"_- Marukaite chikyuu, boku wa Firipin~!"_

He reached his hand out, attempting to gently tap on her shoulder, but she turned around just in time to see "a strange but friendly-looking pirate" staring at her intently. She let out a small yelp of shock and surprise. "Wh-who are you?!" she asked with a strong tone in her voice, attempting to sound tough. That innocent face of hers that had been there just a few moments ago suddenly washed away into a look of fear and determination, if that was even possible. _So cute! She's trying to be brave for her people even though she's scared._ But then that look disappeared, replaced by a sweet smile.

"I-I'm sorry, po. Who are you?" she asked with a softer tone, as if remembering her manners. If Spain had ovaries (which he didn't), they would've exploded by now. After mentally gushing out all the nonsense he had in himself, he took a deep breath and slowly introduced himself. "Well, querida, I am..."

* * *

"Papa Spain~!" Filipinas called from behind the Spaniard's back. Now that his job here was done, Spain needed to get off the island and away from Asia, back to Europe where he'd finally be able to spend all the time he had with his little angel. Yes, he was taking her with him at all costs, because one; he needed the Philippines to become one with him (he ignored the very fact that he sounded so much like a certain Russian located in North Asia, fortunately quite far from where he currently was), and two; because she was too cute.

"Come here, mi hija!" he smiled his smile and held his arms out to catch her. Within a few hours they'd manage to bond rather quickly, believe it or not. But of course, this was Spain we were talking about- he could totally get almost whatever he wanted! Anyways, his newly found tesoro jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Filipinas, are you excited about going to my home?" he asked with such enthusiasm.

"Are we? Then yes! I want to see a nice person's home!" Spain felt his insides explode, like his imaginary ovaries had done. Rarely had he ever been called nice. His friends would usually bring him down (in a joking way, since they always did that to each other), though he'd brush it off. "Hija, I'll let you call me 'papa' because you know your manners, okay? I usually make others call me 'Boss Spain', but you're an exception," he said with a glint in his eyes.

"Um, sure, Papa! Thank you!"

"Well then, now that that's settled, off we go!" and he did that very wonderful run of his, up to his ship which was now leaving, with a happy little Fili resting on his right shoulder. They got into the ship, where a lot of workers were running about, shouting a few things the little nation understood (or she thought she did). Something about getting ready to set sail...? Yeah, that had to be it. Speaking of setting off to this nice man's home, she'd forgotten to ask something, so she did.

"Papa, when are we coming back?" she looked back at the island she'd stepped off for the first time in her entire lifespan, where her people were beginning to gather in a crowd. The Filipinos looked at her confusedly, not knowing why she'd agree to leave with the Europeans. Did she have some sort of plan? Their little diwata always had some kind of plans (most of them involving mischief) up her sleeve (most of her dresses were actually sleeveless, though). They could trust her- they knew they could. No matter how young she was, she was smart enough to get out of any sticky situation.

Back in the ship, she peered out of the study's window, where Spain had told her to stay in while he went to get something. She noticed all her people watching her and the ship leave. Without any regrets, not realizing what was truly happening, she looked at them blankly, before raising her arm and waving at them.

Her smile reassured them- but only just a little.

* * *

**A/N: Oh look, I finished it. And it's obviously lazily-written. But that's because I need to test this thing first. I doubt this is even a good piece, but I just couldn't help but write this, especially with all the wonderful ideas. And hey, I needed to develop my writing skills for... something XD *smirks evilly in the background* So, will this be updated? Hell yeah! Because I have way too much free time, or I couldn't care less about the crap they give us in school. BTW, here are some of le translations (because knowing a few Spanish words makes you fabulous):**

**Cosita** ; "little thing"**Tesoro** ; "treasure"  
**Mi querida** ; "my dear"  
**Mi hija** ; "My daughter" _(but not necessarily daughter by blood)_  
**Po** ; Filipino honorific, used to address older people or people with authority  
**Diwata** ; Filipino for "fairy" _(or something like that). I read a fic that used this once_

**So! I barely pay attention during classes, therefore please correct any historical errors I may have made here. Dem Spanish words were found online (but definitely not Google Translate, because screw Google Translate), so do tell me if they're wrong. Reviews are totally appreciated! Thank you for actually reading through the whole thing.**


End file.
